


falling.

by jupiterjazzz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterjazzz/pseuds/jupiterjazzz
Summary: this is an andreil poem that I wrote for my honors english class so I thought id share it.





	falling.

I am not frightened anymore.

before you  
there was the underlying  
Fear.

of being caught,  
of putting down  
roots.

“run, abram. never stop running”

But I am not frightened anymore.

you made me whole.

“chris, stefan, alex. who are you?”

i am real.

your hand at the back  
of my neck was a   
lifeline.

the shared cigarettes;  
smoke curling into  
the cool night  
air.

the whispered praises  
and the almost-there  
kisses.

i am not a hallucination,  
i am not a pipe dream.

i am yours.

“you are neil josten.”

I am not frightened anymore.


End file.
